


Milo's Flock

by EchoDance



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Fluff, Pet the wooloo, for my friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoDance/pseuds/EchoDance
Summary: Bell is a Wooloo, not the cleverest Wooloo though. She's part of the Gym challenge, and Milo shows up one day to not take her and her flock to the gym for the challenge, he's just hanging out.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82





	Milo's Flock

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lee (give_me_your_phone)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/give_me_your_phone/gifts).



Bell was a Wooloo. Her days were mostly spent in a pasture with her flock aside from the times when Milo came by, those were the times when they went to the gym to be herded for the challenge. Bell didn’t mind, she liked the kids. She didn’t know why she was called Bell, she just was.

One day he just showed up, it wasn’t gym season, at least that’s what Bell thought, she wasn’t the smartest in her flock. She was the first to go to him, he seemed quiet, but it was early in the morning so that was understandable.

“Hey there Wooloo.” He said as he petted Bell’s head, she mheheheh-ed at him, her way of saying hello to him as well.

He was just sitting there, so she sat as well, for some reason her flock was just ignoring this golden opportunity for petting and was near the fence to keep them in the pasture. Again Bell wasn’t the cleverest of Wooloo, but she did know she loved head pats, even if Milo’s were a bit firm.

Bell baa-ed at them, encouraging them to come over, a few of the 20 did, rolling into her. Milo chuckled a bit at that. He pet them as well, Bell didn’t mind, her flockmates were good flockmates. While they were being pet she asked them what was at the fence.

Her flockmate responded that there was a child at the fence, and that he had treats. Bell liked treats, especially berries, and decided to go over and investigate. There was a masked child at the fence, while Bell had no experience with this human, she thought he looked a little uncomfortable.

Not wishing to make the child even more uncomfortable, Bell rolled back to Milo, who was now looking at the child with a smile on his face.

“It’s alright Alli, they’re just wooloo.” This didn’t seem to make the child any less nervous but he did go over the fence now. Bell’s flock, not being the most patient when treats were at stake, began nudging his hands with their noses. Though Bell couldn’t see his face she assumed that he was regretting this decision from how he’d stiffened a bit.

Milo was petting her again, and that was nice. He was always nice, Bell liked him. The whole flock liked him, but then again they were wooloo, friend shaped sheep who weren’t the cleverest pokemon in the whole world, they’d trust the most evil person in the world if they had treats.

“Um… Milo?” Both Bell and Milo looked over, it seemed the child had been nudged over by her flock, scattering the treats he had in his hands. And now he seemed too frightened to stand back up. Milo chucked a bit more.

“I told you Alli, palm out so they can get the treats.” He stood up to help the child up. Bell followed, a ringing coming from the bell around her neck as she trotted along. She wasn’t the cleverest of Wooloo, and she still had no clue why she was called Bell.


End file.
